Sister of Gold: The Aura Ninja
by SkyfallxKnight
Summary: What if Lloyd had a twin sister since the very beginning? One that he never knew about? One that shared his looks and even had a unique power to boot? A sister that was DESTINED TO BE A NINJA TOO? Maybe someone tampered with the prophecies, because no one, not even Sensei Wu, saw this one coming... (Set after all the ninja unlock their true potentials, or season 2 , ep. 10)
1. Chapter 1

**SkyfallxKnight: Hey guys! I know it might have been a….**

**Sky: Wrong category!**

**SK: Whoops! You're right! Anyways, hello, Ninjago fanfictioners (PLs tell me that's a word…)! I bring you my first Ninjago fic! This is my second ever story here, and I hope you enjoy! Please leave your comments and reviews, because I have none on my first little thingy so far. NO FLAMES! Only constructive criticism, pl0x. And sorry 'bout the god awful summary, I've always sucked at 'em.**

**Sky: You heard the kid, enjoy your story!**

* * *

><p>"Sky, dear, could you please go round up Silver? You can take Shadow if you'd like."<p>

"Of course, Ellen!" Sky replied. She ran to the door, pulling on her pink hoodie. She didn't like pink, but the hoodie was a gift. Plus it was really comfy! Sky ran out the door and kept up the pace all the way to the barn. Waiting at the closest stall was her favorite horse and good friend, Shadow.

"Hey there, Shads," Sky greeted her friend. "Ellen says we have to find Silver. I hope I'm not interrupting snack time."

Shadow whinnied and shook his head. Him and Silver got along well. They were great friends. Silver was the wolf pup Sky had rescued from the river 5 years ago. He had stuck around after he finished healing up, so Ellen and Josh had let Sky keep him. Silver liked his family, but he trusted and loved Sky the most.

Ellen and Josh are Sky's adopted parents. They had raised her after her uncle brought her there not long after she was born. Whenever she asked about it, they always mumbled something about her father. She eventually stopped asking. Six years ago, Sky's Uncle Wu had come for a visit and took her to his monastery. He began teaching her some basic moves. Sky was a fast learner and couldn't wait for him to come back and show her more. She began practicing on her own and making up new moves. Not long after, Sky had made a fighting style that was completely her own. It was unusual as well as unpredictable, and that threw people off. Those skills came in handy when she rescued Silver from the river.

"Let's go, Shads."

Sky took off from the barn and cast a glance west. The sun was setting.

_Better hurry. Josh will be back soon, and the serpentine are still on the loose._

Sky didn't have to search long. She barely got to the edge of the woods before Silver bounded out, yapping happily.

"Come on, Silv," Sky called him over. "We gotta get back, and make it snappy."

It wasn't long before the sun sunk below the horizon. Sky closed her eyes and concentrated. She had been developing a power of some sort lately. If she closed her eyes and concentrated, she could sense obstacles in her way and move accordingly **(like Lucario in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. If you haven't seen, then go watch! SPOILER: Sky has power over aura. Sorry, it'll just make this so much easier to explain…)**. She could also summon a light blue energy to her hands and shoot it! It was so exciting, and she couldn't wait to show her uncle.

"Shadow, Silver, do you think Ellen and Josh will be upset that I came in late? I mean, it's only happened once…"

"Oh, I think they won't mind."

Sky yelped in shock, pulled Shadow to a stop, and whirled around to find a large purple snake.

"Oh, forgive me, I haven't introduced myself."

"…"

"…"

"I'm listening…," Sky said, somewhat annoyed.

"Watch it, young lady!" the snake snarled. He realized what he did, cleared his throat, and smiled. "I'm sorry, my name is Pythor, King of the Serpentine. And the only surviving Anacondrai member."

Sky narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Serpentine couldn't be trusted. Uncle Wu told her that. Sky learned that Uncle Wu was ALMOST never wrong.

"Whaddya want then?"

"I just wanted you to come with me is all."

"Sorry, but no. I know your kind can't be trusted."

"Very well then. But, be aware, your family will play the price, Skyfall Ember Garmadon."

"Wait, which family?" Sky wondered out loud to herself after Pythor left. She suddenly wheeled Shadow around, called Silver after her, and took off full gallop for the house.

_That family._

* * *

><p><strong>SK: Well, there it is.<strong>

**Sky: Why'd you change my last name?**

**SK: It's for the story, did you have to ask?**

**Sky: Whatever.**

**SK: Sorry I forgot to say that Sky looks a little different, because she's 12 now. She's wearing jeans and a pink hoodie, and her hair is about shoulder length. BTW her shoes are aqua blue. But that will change when she gets her ninja suit later.**

**Sky: *le gasp***

**SK: What?**

**Sky: Le spoiler!**

**SK: Damn….. You guys didn't hear anything! *leaves in disappointment***

**Sky: Guess that means I'm doing the outro! Review guys! And have a wonderful evening!**


	2. I'M SERIOULY SLACKING ON HOMEWORK! SRY!

**Sky: Yay! Chapter 2!**

**SK: Yeah. I'd like to thank Guest for being my first reviewer. Ever. Period. So-**

**Sky: CONGRATS GUEST!**

**SK: Should not have let her have that chocolate earlier…**

**Sky: But you said-**

**SK: Yes, I know. I said I wanted to reward you for an outro well done the other day. Next time, I WILL NOT give you candy!**

**Sky: Damn it….**

**SK: Language, young lady!**

**Sky: Young lady!? I'm older than you are! **

**SK: That may be so, but I have one thing that you don't.**

**Sky: What?**

**SK: AUTHOR POWAAASSSSSS!**

**Sky: NOOONONONONONO PLSSS I WILL DO ANYHTING! NO PLS NOOOONONONOOOO!**

**SK: Then never insult my age again! But, you may insult my teachers (English) who decided to give me two drafts for homework that I'm still not done with. But by the time I actually get this chappie up, it'll be done. See guys, I care about you! I'm doing two chapters tonite at 9:30, and I still have a picture to draw for one draft and a prewriting and draft 1 to make for a completely different story!**

**Sky: By the way, Guest, who is now dubbed Guest the 1****st****, we don't know what Lloyd will say, because I don't have author powas. But if I had them, I would tell you all. And thank you for your concern about my younger self in an alternate dimension.**

**SK: Y-You would commit…**

**Sky: Le spoiler?**

**SK: Yes! It is TREASON! TREASON! **

**Sky: Anyways, I will not be committing Le spoiler (yet). But we had to make sure you all understand something about SkyfallxKnight.**

**SK: Yes, Sky, why don't you tell them- NO, NEVER MIND, I can't trust you, you insulted me.**

**Sky: Darude….**

**SK: OK guys. I have a life, so updates will not-**

**Sky: WILL NOT**

**SK: Updates will not be constant and/or regular. I will try to update as often as possible, but I am busy. I also have a disease called the much laziness, soooo yeah. But usually if I get a good idea, I can write for hours on end on that one idea. I got an idea once for an English assignment and I wrote 3 and a half hours on that alone. Sorry it's not much of a chapter, I really was gonna write one but I couldn't think of anything to write and I wanted to upload something else tonite AND I wanted to make sure you all were clear on my life story. Anything else, Sky?**

**Sky: zzzzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzZZZZzzzzzzz**

**SK: :( **

***SLAP***

**Sky: AHHH WHYYYYY?!**

**SK: If I get no sleep so do you.**

**Sky: Whatever, I'm getting more sugar so I can help this idiot write her autobio chapter tonight.**

**SK: Sorry about the false alarm, guys! I just really wanted to get something up again before I start cranking out the boring crap! BTW Guest the 1****st****! Congrats again on first review! Comment again sooon! And make sure we know it's you again too. Later, ummm…. Whatever we call you guys…. Y'all wanna be clouds? Or maybe knights? Tell me what ya like to be called!**


	3. Da Real Chapter 2

**SK: Hey guys! The real chapter 2 is coming up now! Unfortunately, Sky will not be joining us today, due the fact that we are both tired from English homework last night. She's been asleep all day! Also, thanks for**** 50 views in one day! Anyhoo, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>As Sky got closer to the house, she could she a reddish glow on the horizon.<p>

_Please tell me that's not what I think it is…_

Sky began to fear for the life of her adopted parents. Sure enough, when she cleared the hill, Sky saw her home turned into a giant bonfire. There were jeering Serpentine everywhere. Worst of all, Sky could hear the cries of Ellen and Josh in the house getting quieter and weaker by the minute. All she could do was stand there in shock and horror.

_"But be aware, your family will pay the price…"_

Pythor's voice returned to her. Seems like Sky knew what he meant now. With tears threatening to spill over, Sky wheeled Shadow around and took off for the woods with Silver hot on their tail. Pythor watched in satisfaction from the shadows.

* * *

><p>Pythor slithered up to the group of jeering Serpentine.<p>

"We've chased her off, Skales," he said evilly to his second in command.

"Now we have definitely ensured that the prophecies won't come true! Now, even if those pesky ninja figure out the prophecies have been tampered with, they won't be able to find the child herself. Truly a brilliant plan, Pythor, if I do say so myself!" the Hypnobrai general replied.

"Only from the best!" Pythor chuckled. "The adults are dead, yes?"

"Oh, of course. We tied them up in the kitchen where we started the fire. There was no hope of survival."

"Perfect," Pythor hissed. "Now there won't be any witnesses to the death or the whereabouts of the girl, I assume?"

"There's not another house for miles. This is a decent sized ranch. I believe it was to be left to their children."

"Which ones?"

"The oldest daughter and her husband. They're in their 20s at least."

"Very good. You've done well, Skales. This plan went flawlessly."

"Why, thank you."

The two snakes chuckled to themselves. They gathered up the troops and set off for the Ninjago City sewers, with the thought of a victory celebration in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>SK: Well there you go, guys. Sorry if it's a bit short, but I might post again later if I have time. Just so you know, there won't be too much on the snakes POV, because I don't think I can write their character very well…<strong>

**Sky: *yawns* Hey, why are you here? Wait… YOU WROTE THE CHAPTER WITHOUT ME!**

**SK: Candy! You can have some candy! I know I said no more, but if you leave me alone, you can have more!**

**Sky: NO! I just wanted to help with this chapter… When I get my hands on you, I'll-**

**SK: Author powas!**

**Sky: OK, I'll be good! Have mercy, O Great and Powerful Author, sir! Ma'am! Whoever you are!**

**SK: Well hope y'all liked! Review pl0x!**


	4. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Sky: Hey guys! Another upload for y'all!**

**SK: Sorry about the confusion if there was any. Sky's adopted parents are now dead, as Skales said last chapter. Sky ran off, and nobody knows where she is.**

**Sky: Except us!**

**SK: Well, we will soon, yes. So without further ado…**

**Sky: WAIT! We may or may not have forgotten disclaimer the last couple chapters…? **

**SK: Oh… I guess so… whoops…**

**Sky: SkyfallxKnight doesn't own Ninjago, or the characters in this story, except for me! If she did, then she wouldn't be writing random stories and wasting her time here!**

**SK: This is NOT a waste of time! It's a legit homework excuse. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Sky tore through the bushes almost falling from Shadow's back. She did her best to keep the tears from falling.<p>

_Big girls don't cry._

It was a line from one of her favorite songs. She always listened to it when she was sad, but now her copy of the song was in ashes, along with her home, and…

_NO!_

Sky refused to think about her adopted parents' death. She needed to have her mind clear if she was to get to the nearest village. She needed somewhere to stay, and an orphanage was NOT an option in her book. Suddenly, Sky was flying through the air. She landed with a splash in a shallow pond, thankfully, without injuries.

"Shadow…"

The horse was drinking from the pond peacefully. Silver waded in and licked her face.

"Thanks, boy."

"So, I'm out in the wilderness alone. Without a home. Without parents. And probably lost as _hell_," she said aloud to herself. She could imagine Ellen scolding her for her language. A stray tear slid down her face. Shivering, Sky pulled herself from the pond, grabbed Shadow's lead from her pocket (just realizing it was there), and set off with her horse and wolf for Jamanicai Village **(sorry if I spelled that wrong)**.

* * *

><p>Sky reached the village along with the sun. She was exhausted from walking all night. Shadow and Silver tried their best to push her along, but her movements gradually slowed. Suddenly, a voice came from nearby.<p>

"Well, what do we have here? Would you like some help, young lady?"

Sky was awake in seconds and whirled around to see an old woman behind her. Sky recognized her as the old woman who ran Ellen's favorite tea shop… in Jamanicai Village.

"I remember you! You're the young one that old Ellen and Josh took in, right? Tell me, what brings you here, dear?"

"There was an accident," Sky mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "They're- They're… They've…"

"Oh, dear. Well you're welcome to stay with me and help out at the shop. We have a small stable for your horse, and I'll make you and the dog a spot."

"Silver's a wolf, and thank you, ma'am. I'd love to stay and help out," Sky yawned. "But a nap and a quick snack might be nice, first."

"Oh, of course."

Sky always thought the old lady was nice, but she didn't think of her as the type to take in orphans. She was glad she knew the lady.

"Thank you so much, Ms.?"

"Ms. Malade. You can call me Melony, though, dear. If you were Ellen's then you're as good as a friend of mine!" Melony chuckled.

"Well, then, thank you very much, Melony!"

"Don't mention it, Sky. Now let's get you some sleep AND some dry clothes."

* * *

><p>A week later, Sky knew Ms. Malade's basement like the back of her hand. She had less time to ride Shadow now, but Melony was kind enough to give her a break now and then.<p>

"You're only 12, Sky. You need your childhood for a year or two still," she would say in her warm half laughing way of talking. Personally, Sky agreed. She just wished she knew her real parents. Well, she did know who her dad was. Lord Garmadon, the guy who was trying to take over Ninjago and make it into his own image. Sky never saw the point, though. Ninjago was just fine the way it was, in her opinion. But Uncle Wu had said that he had been corrupted at a young age, so Sky couldn't really blame him. She just desperately wanted to know who her mother was, and if she had any siblings.

Sky was feeding Shadow late one afternoon when an idea struck her. She could visit her uncle and try to get his help.

_Maybe I can stay with him! The monastery has plenty of room, and I won't get in the way of the ninja at all! _

Sky remembered that she didn't know how to get to the monastery from the village. She'd never made the journey. Sky sighed in irritation. Then she noticed something in Shadow's saddle pouch.

_When did that get there?_

Sky supposed she must have missed it when she left the ranch. Curiosity got the better of her, and she opened the bag.

Sky got the shock of her life when, tumbling out of the bag in a neatly folded pile was…

* * *

><p><strong>SK: Cliff! Heheh, sorry, couldn't help it. So, Sky has a home now. Wonder what's next.<strong>

**Sky: That's enough uploading for one day. We need to get to bed and finish homework that for once isn't English.**

**SK: Yeah. Total shocker when my English teacher didn't assign a lot of homework tonight. BTW what do you guys think was in the bag?**

**Sky: Review pl0x!**


	5. To The Bounty

**Sky: Wow! Sorry about the wait, guys! SK's been really busy with school and really just life in general.**

**SK: Yeah I didn't get any time during the five days of Thanksgiving break. But now I have time. Well, not really. I have another autobio chappie to write but it can wait…**

**Sky: For now.**

**SK: Well, we left Sky with a little "surprise" in her saddle bag.**

**Sky: Wonder what it is…? You'll have to read to find out!**

**SK: Yep.**

**Sky: SkyfallxKnight does not own Ninjago or any of the characters besides me from another dimension and Ms. Melony Malade. Is she did own Ninjago, her ideas would be on TV for you all to see and not on FF. Love ya!**

**SK: Someone's uncharacteristically happy today. R&R! And have a wonderful evening.**

Sky turned the bag over and out came…

A bundle of neatly folded cloth and a note.

Sky picked up the note first. She read it aloud to herself:

_Sky,_

_I suppose it's high time I gave you this. Treat it well. Think of this as your early (very early) 13__th__ birthday present. You are welcome to stay with the ninja and myself on Destiny's Bounty. We'll be anchored outside Ninjago City for the next week. You are welcome to join us at any time._

_ Best Wishes,_

_ Sensei/Uncle Wu_

Sky was utterly shocked. Her gaze turned to the light blue bundle of cloth. If she wasn't stupid (which she wasn't), then she knew exactly what the bundle was. Slowly, Sky made her way over to it and even more slowly unfolded it.

Even though she guessed, and guessed correctly you might add, it still surprised her when the light blue ninja gi unfolded from her grasp. It was light blue, her favorite color, and a light, breathable fabric that she could easily move in.

That's when Melony walked in.

"Ah, I see you've read your uncle's note? I just received a message explaining the situation. Are you going to join them?"

"I-I don't-I don't- Yes, I think so…"

"Well, you better pack up then. Can you get to the city alone?"

"Yes. I might need directions though."

"No problem. I can get you a map. You'll leave in the morning?"

"Yeah, it's a two day journey just walking, and I can't really take Shads with me…"

"I understand. I will take care of Shadow and Silver for you."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course."

Melony wasn't expecting the hug to follow their conversation, but she returned it regardless. After all, she had grown awfully fond of Sky in the six months she'd been there. She was sure Sky felt the same.

"Thank you for everything," Sky whispered in gratitude.

"No problem, kiddo. It was the least I could do. Better get packing; you've got quite the journey ahead of you."

Sky pulled away, smiling. She nodded and ran out the stable door. Shadow whinnied in concern.

"Don't worry fella. She'll be in good hands where she's going."

Shadow dipped his head, as if he was nodding in agreement. Melody stood by the melancholy horse patting him as she watched Sky head off to find Silver and get ready to go.

Sky rushes around her room, packing the few things she had into a duffel bag with Silver watching her from on her bed. Melody had used some of the tea shop's extra money to get her clothes. Unfortunately, her pink hoodie had been soiled beyond repair. Mel had made it up to her by buying her a light blue one, her favorite color.

_Kinda matches my gi._

That's was her first thought anyways. Sky looked at herself in the mirror and blushed at the mess she was. Her navy jacket and jeans were covered in straw from sitting near Shadow for half an hour. She made her way over to her bag and pulled out her favorite outfit: black sweatpants and a silver t-shirt with her light blue hoodie on to top it off. Sky straightened her ponytail before picking up the picture on her nightstand. It was taken about a year ago on her 12th birthday. The picture was of Sky sitting in her adopted parents' barn with Silver next to her and Shadow's head next to her own. If anything happened to that picture, Sky would be absolutely devastated. Silver noticed Sky pick up the picture. He moved over to the edge of the bed and rested his head on her arm.

"It'll be awhile, Silv, but I'll be back soon. Take care of Shadow and Mel. You'll know where to find me right? The bounty should always be anchored at the same place, if it's not off flying around somewhere."

Silver woofed in response and hopped off the bed.

_Well, it's still only 6-ish. I could start off now and camp out tonight. It's been awhile since I've been camping. _Sky thought to herself. She put her picture into her bag and zipped it up.

"Come on, Silver. I might as well tell Mel that I'm leaving."

Sky slung her bag over her shoulder and trotted down the stairs with Silver at her heels.

"Mel, you don't mind if I leave early, do you?"

"No, you have a sleeping bag right? Here's your map."

"Thank you. And yes, I do have a sleeping bag," Sky picked hers up from the door as she said that.

"You also have your clothes?"

"Yes, I just packed 2 jeans, 1 pair of sweats, and 2 shorts. I've also got 5 shirts. Aside from what I'm already wearing, at least."

Melody smiled.

"Ok," her voice cracked, so she tried again. "Ok, dear. You be careful now."

Sky smiled back, blue eyes reflecting the sunset from the nearby window. She nodded, unable to say anything else. Then she crouched down to Silver's level and gave the wolf a hug.

"Good-bye, big guy. Love you."

Silver licked her face in response. Sky made her way to the stables.

"Bye, Shads. Be a good boy."

Shadow snorted in reply as if saying, "You know I will!"

Sky walked down the path with Silver still on her trail. Melody waited for her at the gate.

"Bye, Mel."

"Good-bye, dear."

Melody pulled Sky into a final hug before letting her go and opening the gate. Sky walked towards the gate, but noticed something strange. She looked over her shoulder to see Silver at her feet _still _after all this time.

Sky smiled as her eyes started to tear up.

"No, Silver, you have to stay. Good boy, stay."

Silver whimpered, pawing the ground anxiously. Sky smiled at him once more and with a final pat on the head, she was gone down the path toward destiny. Silver whimpered once more before throwing his head back and howling at the rising moon.

Howling for his master, his savior, his best friend.

**SK: Wow, the feels. Sorry if the ending is a bit rushed, but it's 9 and I have chores to do still.**

**Sky: I didn't think you could write emotional stuff.**

**SK: I'll pretend that was a compliment.**

**Sky: It was! I'm impressed.**

**SK: So am I, kid. So am I.**

**Sky: Sorry again for being so late. Hope you guys liked the chapter! Have a nice night!**

**SK: Night guys!**


	6. Author's Update

**SK: Hey guys! I know its been awhile.**

**Sky: Yeah, we're sorry but…**

**SK: We are gonna have to put Sister of Gold on temporary hold. Not for long but just for a little bit.**

**Sky: Things are getting kind of hectic. SK has to make up exams because she was sick Friday. Plus she's doing A LOT of last minute Christmas shopping with her parents. On top of writer's block, it's just not looking good for our little story.**

**SK: So we won't be gone long. I will probably have a chapter ready not too long after New Year. Unless writer's block decides to stick around for awhile longer.**

**Sky: Sorry for the inconvenience guys!**

**SK: And sorry if you were psyched for a new chapter. I know this is a disappointment for you… and I'm really sorry! So Merry Christmas, everyone!**

**Sky: And a Happy New Year! **

**:)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Sky: We have returned. **

**SK: As promised, here's the first chapter of 2k15! Sitting here and listening to Nightcore Radio on Pandora has inspired me! It is currently 10:52 pm on New Years Eve, and an idea has struck my lovely little imagination.**

**Sky: Nightcore works wonders, guys. Also we've been cleaning up the bio, so go check it out!**

**SK: So… after rereading what I've got so far, I bring you Chapter, uh, 5! Sorry still jamming to Nightcore on Pandora. Music gets my imagination flowing, so I listen to music when I write usually. **

**Sky: Ok, enough of us. You guys are here for the story!**

**SK: I don't own Ninjago, or its characters. I own Sky, though. If I owned Ninjago, I would be having an off-the-hook New Years party and ignoring you readers…**

* * *

><p>Sky sighed as she watched the sunset from her perch in a tall oak tree. It was the second day of her journey. The skyline of Ninjago City could be seen in the distance along with the outline of the Bounty. She remembered getting lost on the first day. After the whole ordeal Sky vaporized the map with her power.<p>

The mailman had found her not too long ago and gave her a package from Mel back home. Sky pulled it out and decided to open it. She shifted her position so she could sit cross-legged in the tree without falling out. Sky tore the note open and read it to herself:

_ Sky,_

_I hope you've almost reach the city by now. I've bought you a gift. Think of it as a thank you for all your help at the shop. I know you already have a hoodie, but I bought this one from a special shop. I might be a bit big, but it shouldn't be too bad. Silver misses you. He's up every night watching the sky. Best of luck reaching the Bounty._

_ Mel_

Sky smiled and unfolded the hoodie. It was black, but Sky's favorite part was the two light blue stripes running diagonally on each arm. On the back, there were several paw prints of the same color. Sky recognized them as Silver's. The shopkeeper must have let him make an "addition" to the hoodie.

"This is officially my new favorite hoodie!" Sky said to no one in particular. She swapped it for the one she was currently wearing. Mel was right it was a little big, but Sky still loved it. Carefully, she tucked her spare hoodie away and turned over the watch the sky above her. The stars were out, as well as the moon. Somewhere, Silver was watching the same sky from the village. It seemed like Sky's habit of stargazing had rubbed off on the wolf. She used to take him out every night and watch the stars and moon on clear nights.

"Don't worry, Silv, I miss you too," Sky murmured before falling asleep on her tree branch.

* * *

><p>Sky woke up with the sun the next morning. Still only half-awake, she slowly climbed down the tree and continued her walk to Ninjago City. Around noon, Sky reached the border of the city. She stopped.<p>

Sky was nervous. She had never been into Ninjago City before. She only visited her uncle in the monastery, but she heard it burned down. She had lived in the country her entire 12 years of life, and wasn't sure how the city people would react to a little girl (even though she hardly considered herself little) walking through the city alone. Sky mentally slapped herself.

_No, you idiot. You chose this. Tough it out, and go through with it. Don't let a freakin' city scare you off._

Sky took a deep breath and started off into the city. The Bounty wouldn't be too hard to find, since it stuck out like a sore thumb above the buildings. Sky was amazed by all of the buildings and people. She set her gaze on the Bounty and started through the lunch hour crowds in that general direction. She attracted a few bewildered looks, but they went ignored as Sky continued to make her way towards the Bounty.

Eventually, she had to stop for food. Spotting a food stand across the road Sky made her way over to it. She got into line behind a guy who was telling jokes to a very annoyed couple in front of him. He was talking so fast that Sky could barely understand him, however after a few seconds her brain could finally keep up with his constant chattering.

"So a teacher and a student were having a conversation," the guy started, "and the teacher asks: What does a chicken give you? The kid answers: Meat. Then the teacher asks: What does a pig give you? And the kids says: Bacon! Finally, the teacher asks the kid: What does the fat cow give you? Then the kid says: Homework!"

The couple just huffed in annoyance as the guy broke into a fit of laughter. Sky couldn't keep herself from giggling a little at the joke. It was kinda funny. Unfortunately for her though, she caught the man's attention.

"Finally!" he cried, turning to her, "Someone who laughs at my jokes!"

Sky got a better look at the guy. He was wearing a blue ninja gi had brown **(I think..) **hair.

_One of Uncle Wu's students maybe? _Sky thought to herself. She shrugged.

"No one laughs at your jokes?"

"No. My brothers tell me they're annoying."

"Well, I think that one was funny."

"You're one of the first. My name's Jay, by the way. What's yours?"

_Jay? He's definitely one of my uncle's students then._

"I'm Sky."

"Well, Sky, let me buy you lunch, since you actually think my jokes are funny."

Sky spent the next half an hour talking with Jay and listening to more jokes. Turns out, Jay knew a couple other good jokes, but some of them, as he said earlier, were a little annoying.

"If you want the truth," Sky said, "most of them are pretty funny. Only a couple of them are… not so funny."

"That's the best thing anyone's told me about my jokes. Come to think of it, what are you doing out here alone? There are Serpentine on the loose, and a little girl-"

"I am NOT a little girl!" Sky interrupted. "I am perfectly capable of defending myself, thank you very much."

Jay made a mental note not to call Sky little.

"So what _are _you doing out here? And where are you heading?"

"Well…"

Sky hesitated. Should she tell Jay about her relationship with his sensei? She knew he was chatty, he could let the secret slip. She decided against it. She'd just tell him what he needed to know.

"Well, I'm supposed to be heading to the Bounty, and I'm sure you are too."

"Really!? Did Sensei Wu send for you?"

Sky nodded. At least he wasn't pressing for details.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be there by the end of the week if I plan on joining."

"Well, I only came down here for lunch. You can come back with me if you'd like."

"How?"

"Umm… We'd have to walk."

_I've done enough of that for a while! But I won't get lost in this freaking city if I tag along. _Sky was lost in thought. Jay waved his hand in her face, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey, Sky? How 'bout it? You gonna tag along?"

"Sure, why not? I won't get lost in this freakishly big city…"

"Alrighty then, let's go!"

Sky grabbed her bag and jumped off the bench, chasing after Jay who had gotten a head start. Soon, she caught up and was smirking at him victoriously.

"You're fast."

Sky chuckled. "I get that a lot. I'm kinda quick and agile for my age. Or so I've been told."

"Well, don't get cocky yet, kiddo. We're not even halfway there."

Sky's smirk faded to a look of utter surprised and anguish.

"Are you kidding!? I've been walking for _two days_! And you expect me to keep up with you how!?"

"I don't."

Sky grumbled under her breath. There was no way she could keep up for that long. She was already pushing her limits keeping up with Jay now. Well, if she couldn't keep up with him…

_Let's see if he'll slow down for me._

Sky slowed her pace gradually. Eventually, Jay stopped to wait for her.

"Tired?" he smirked victoriously.

"Nope," Sky replied smugly, "I slowed down to see if you would wait up for me. Looks like you fell for it."

"You got me there. Let's get to the Bounty before everyone starts thinking I was kidnapped by Serpentine."

"Lead the way, O Victorious Race Winner."

* * *

><p><strong>SK: Yay! Jay makes an appearance! I was originally gonna have Sky just walk through the city alone and be done with it, but that would be boring.<strong>

**Sky: We were also gonna end the chapter when Sky accepted Jay's offer to take her to the bounty, but She-Who-Is-In-Charge vetoed that one and continued on with the story.**

**SK: They deserve a long chapter! This one is really overdue. Besides it's flippin dippin New Years! We are in the first… 27 minutes of 2015! Live a little…**

**Sky: Whatever. This **_**is**_** kinda long. Longer than normal anyways…**

**SK: So we're outta here for the night – I mean morning – Or whatever you consider it. Happy New Year, everyone!**

**Sky: Bye! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
